Dispensable World
by Sunrise-Breaker
Summary: Companion of "Sky" .This time tells the feelings and worries of the heroes of the manga, game, and anime. Revision done!
1. Express Victory

**Okay, this is the boys' story; that means the girls' story is done. This one might have more characters than the girls, so it might take a little longer before the planned fanfic is out. Don't worry, I'll be fast.**

**Oh, and since this is a fic that combines the anime, manga, and games, you might find overlapping details, such as the experiences of Ash, and of Red, are now one and the same, although his name will interchange, sometimes called Ash, sometimes Red. Anyway, they're the same person, you'll hardly get confused.**

**Also, time-wise, the "World" story happens after the "Sky" story, whether by a few hours, a day, or weeks, depends per chapter, and per reader interpretation.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Express Victory<strong>

"Pikachu, dodge and use Volt Tackle!"

I saw Pikachu dodge the Vine Whip and rush towards the opponent.

"Whoa! That was so cool! Thanks for the battle, mister. I never thought I'd be able to battle a Dex Holder." I kneel down on my right knee and ruffle his head. "You were great. Just practice some more. How old are you anyway?"

He says he's 9.

"Just one more year and you can begin your own journey." He grins and nods. "Yeah" and went on his way.

"Hey, Mister Celebrity. Don't go smiling yet. I can't believe you battled in the middle of our date." She doesn't mean any malice in it; she just pouts. "Sorry" I gave her a toothy grin. Arceus, she's so beautiful, especially when she pouts. I don't know how I could be so lucky. I love her.

"What are you thinking about?" She's still pouting. I snatch a kiss from her, and she kisses me back. "Let's go, I heard of this place that serves great ramen and I read their Torchic teriyaki is their best seller."

The day passed quickly, and our date is coming to an end. I take her somewhere romantic and cliché; a walk by the beach.

While we walk, my mind began to wander. I've faced many losses and wins. I've dealt with a lot of Mythical and Legendary Pokémon. It makes me think what I should do next, and where my life is heading.

How many times have I gone through victory?

While I began to seek answers, Yellow was in knee-deep at the tide, and threw some water at my direction. "Hey." I rush in, play, and splash water her way as well. We walked to shore and she jumped at me, probably to make me eat sand. I couldn't keep my balance and we fell. I look at her again, when she gives me a kiss while she is on top of me. We both know where this is going. I kiss her back, and we fall into a moment of consummation.

We return back together and meet up with Leaf and Blue. I can tell by their smiles that they were on a date of their own. We all meet up, and stop in the city for the night. They smile at us and ask us how our date was, and we strike a conversation.

The atmosphere feels…normal, not so much thrilling like in a battle, but I like it as much. Without the, I don't know where I'd be.

I know that being a Champion and Pokémon Master is just a win, but with my friends and Pokémon by my side, it'll be the victory that will be worth achieving.


	2. Where I Stand

**Where I Stand**

"You know you're my rival, right?"

She nods.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"I love you too." She holds my hand while we walk down the street.

"Good. I'd probably kiss you senseless, but we need privacy for what comes after." I can see her blush and kiss her hard anyway. I then stop for air and see her face flush darker, and a saliva trail between our lips.

We run through the city, laughing together, me chasing her. I caught her hat when she runs too fast. We stop by a busy street corner, her holding a sign post to keep her balance, and me embracing her with my arms around her neck, hugging her from behind. "You know, you can only spoon me when we're in bed, right?" I knew my lips had that flirtatious smirk when I said, "baby, you know I'd spoon you anyday, anytime, anywhere."

We stay like this for a while. She has her eyes closed as she tilted her head and rested against my arms.

"Hey, Leaf?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if I were a professor or a trainer, you'd still love me, right?"

"You're already your grandfather's apprentice, and have charge over Viridian Gym, and I still love you more than ever."

"If I were to leave the group and go to the lab?"

"I'd follow you to the ends of the world."

"If I had to live somewhere else?"

"Same thing."

It doesn't matter where I stand, she'll be right beside me.


	3. Rest and Ambition

**Hey guys. This is going to be sort of like a two-character interaction between Dawn and Brock, but let me say it now. This is not Lightrockshipping. It's just one of those friendly moments; don't twist it into something it's not. She's going to be a bit tied up between Lucas/Dia and Paul anyway. Also, Dawn is a bit OOC, I know, but remember, her personality is integrated as Dawn, Platina, and Mitsumi. Mitsumi is very...tough-as-nails, bad-ass. Think Yandere...or tsundere, except much more bad, and a whole lot better.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rest and Ambition<strong>

I can't believe I'm back. It felt like a long time ago since I went to medical school, and since Nurse Joy named Forrest the official leader of the Pewter Gym.

I opened the door. Why is it so dark?

"Surprise!"

I laugh. Well, I'm surprised. I guess it really has been a long time since I was home. I can hear my siblings repeat my name again and again while they run towards me, including Forrest. He's a teenager now, but he's still a kid at heart.

"Hey guys."

I see another familiar face. What's she doing here? I can't say I'm shocked, but this is a surprise, and a good one. I thought she was at Hoenn or something.

"Hey, Dawn. What are you doing here?"

She fist-bumped my head. Somehow, I'm very grateful to Latias and Latios that it isn't a mallet, or a certain red-head. Now that would've ended me up in a coma. Nothing's worse than a doctor (a Pokémon doctor, but still, a doctor) in a coma. "What do you mean what I'm doing here? I came to visit you, duh. I would visit Ash too, but I don't know where he is."

"He's traveling with some old friends of his. I think you know them."

"Yeah, I already know that. I've met them before."

"So, Mister Pokémon Doctor. Have you managed to bag a Nurse Joy yet?"

Ah, she's right. I'm surrounded by Nurse Joy all day long, it's like we were meant to be together. The office romance, The love affair between the doctor and the nurse, we were meant to be together, and all the Nurse Joys and I will-

"HEY!"

Ow…

"Don't get any perverted ideas now. It's good to know you're a doctor, but I need some R&R, and you need to get your mind out of the gutter." She turns to my parents. "Excuse me, would you mind if I borrow your son? I need him to show me around…and to catch up with."

I have a bad feeling this is going to involve my wallet, and a dress in some boutique shop.

"Sure. We think he's working himself too hard anyway."

"Mom! Dad! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She drags me by my feet outside and into a clothes shop…

Well, I came here to rest…looks like I'll probably end up tired even more when I get back to work.


	4. Total Effect

**Total Effect**

"H-hey." She's tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi…it's been a long time, Marina…Crystal, whatever." Shaymin, why do I feel so nervous around her? Mew! I just had to ramble at the phone about 'dating.' Okay, Jimmy, keep your cool. Just because she looks hot and…and…and…she just kissed me! I-I mean, it's not like she kissed me on the lips, but…she kissed me!

"You alright? You're just standing still."

"I-I-I'm great. Uh…so, you wanna watch a movie, or go to the ballpark, or do you want to eat, or do you-"

She tries to stifle a laugh. Mew, I'm gone when it comes to her.

"Jimmy, that sounds lovely. I think we should go to the ballpark. The Electabuzz baseball team is playing a game there today. Maybe later we can battle, my Feraligatr and Arcanine against two of your Pokémon. Come on!"

Somehow, I found myself dragged to the ballpark, but I don't care. I know I like baseball, and I like her.

Wait.

…

Did I just…

I like her…

Like…

The world around me feels like it's slowing down. Did Dialga do something, and why does my face feel so hot? It's like there's this strange effect.

"Jimmy?"

Uhm…

"Jimmy?"

Hmm…

"Ethan!"

How long has it been since I've had that crush on her? I never thought it'd last this long. I…well, it's now or never. There's nothing to stop me.

"Marina…wait!"

She stops on her tracks and looks at me, still holding my hand. Mew, this isn't going to be easy! I'd rather take on Arceus again. Why can't she be the one who confesses?

"I…like you."

She smiles and nods, I think she misunderstood, and I'll just get a platonic "I like you too", but then I see her face get redder and redder.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

She leaps at me and gives me a kiss; well, that only leaves one thing. Kiss her back, take her on a more romantic date, and take her home after…er…her home, not mine, it'd be too soon for that.

"Does this mean we're together now?"

"Yes! Now shut up and kiss me!"


	5. Change of Pace

**Change of Pace**

How long has it been since I found out that Giovanni is my dad?

How long has it been since we were briefly reunited?

How long has it been since I've seen any of my…acquaintances?

Dad…

Crystal…

Ethan…

I wonder what he's doing right now.

I wonder what they're all doing right now.

It's been a long time.

For a long time, I hated my father, and I don't want anyone close to me.

It's different now.

For what it's worth…they mean a lot to me. Not that I'll ever tell them that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know it's short, but I was in a rush, and Silver was the perfect scapegoat. I needed to make one character short and to the point; Silver was it.<strong>


	6. Iterated Lies

**Iterated Lies**

Is there such a thing such as divine retribution? Am I being punished by Arceus, Giratina, or I don't know, Kyogre, for something I didn't know I did. Why is everything going so wrong against me?

On live television, really! On live television!

I see some green-haired punk who won the Sinnoh Grand Festival give a bouquet of thornless roses to the runner-up. That runner-up, who is the woman I saved from a Salamence, made clothes for, nearly gave my life up for, and left me behind. It couldn't get any worse. I decrease the volume and try to clear my head. I can still hear it, though.

I keep calm. I know how things like this work. She's famous now, May…It's a publicity stunt.

Even if I tell myself something like this, why does my chest ache?

She's speaking now. As much as I don't like Drew, I turn up the volume this time. I want to hear her voice, the one I haven't heard in years, even in Johto.

I saw her there once, when I left Littleroot to follow my own journey, and hope, to find her. I don't think she saw me back then, but I saw her; and I wanted to reach out to her, during that one time. I can tell she was trying to stand tall and strong, when she wanted to cry. I didn't know the reason why. I wanted to go to her then, but I couldn't. I was still angry at her, for leaving, so I walked away.

"As you know, Drew and I are on the tabloids, speculated to be dating. Well, we're going to put those rumors to rest."

I smile in relief. That kind of line is usually followed by something of a denial.

I can feel my heart soar in elation.

"Drew and I were already dating 'unofficially' before the tabloids started the rumors."

And break like fragile glass.

"He'd give me roses, chocolates, and because of our busy schedules, advanced or belated birthday presents."

Then shatter to dust.

"Excuse me. You said 'unofficial.' Does that mean you two aren't exclusive and together yet?"

"I'll answer that question, and put those rumors to rest as well." He takes her hand and kisses it. "May, I love you, ever since Hoenn. Will you be my girlfriend?" The crowds squeal and cheer. The festival goes into the throes of excitement and ecstasy. She sheds tears, covers her mouth in shock with both hands, and smile. "Yes, Drew, I will." She kisses him.

I can't think anymore. The silence is louder. I throw a glass full of rum at the TV, and I collapse on my feet. For the first time in my life, I cry. My tears fall on the floor, and I just throw the remote, and by luck, the TV turned off. It landed on the bed. I wish Arceus to hell; May is mine.

But…even if I keep repeating it, it's nothing more than a lie. But there is one truth...

I love you, May.


	7. Small Body, Big Heart

**Small Body, Big Heart…or at least, Medium-Sized**

Why the hell am I still short?

I'm twenty plus now and I'm still short? Okay…maybe entering the twenties. But still! Didn't they say a guy stops growing when they become twenty one? Or was it twenty four…damn it. Couldn't that stupid trick master give me some stilts and long pants, or I don't know, a GROWTH POTION!

Maybe I should've wished to be taller when I had Jirachi, damn it…But then Gold and Sapphire would beat me up.

At least I won a Battle Frontier, and I don't mind my Pokémon much now, I love them, and people who are nice to them…but do they have to keep staring at me or keep referring to me as "kid" or "little boy" and offer me lollipops? What's up with that? I'm just as tall as them…YES! Hair counts when height is measured!

Stupid Nurse Joy…I can't believe she thought I was fourteen or something. That's the last time I go in that city's Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>I needed to write a humorous piece simply because the others in "Sky" and the ones here in "World" are too sappy, dramatic, or just plain weird. Emerald was it. Besides, I really didn't want to write a piece on him, but he is an integral character, and Yellow is there, so, he has to be too.<strong>


	8. Double Win

**It should be obvious that this chapter is concurrent with another chapter in this prologue. Guess which one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Double Win<strong>

I just won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. No surprise there. It doesn't surprise me as well that my opponent is a certain girl who I know very well.

I thought first that it would be some girl named Dawn, a person May knows well, that "Home Advantage" rule applies to her. Then I heard that she was in Kanto, entering the contests there and most likely visiting Ash and Brock. I don't think anybody does that home advantage anymore. I won the Sinnoh Grand Festival when I came from Hoenn.

I didn't think that May would follow me here after Johto. It wasn't really what I expected. I could hardly care less back then; I don't mind it now.

We'd train together when we crossed paths here in Johto. In Sinnoh, things started to roll downhill, in a good way. I liked her back then when we were still in Hoenn. I still like her now; maybe prepared to take a dive and say that "L" word, not that I'll let her know about it until we become official.

We started seeing each other two years ago, but it was an open, unofficial relationship. I dated some other girls, she'd date some boys. Soon we just dated each other, but we wouldn't let it be official because it's too soon, and we hardly get to see each other. Last time was when we were still in Johto, 25 days before my arrival in Sinnoh, 53 for hers. I think that was six to seven months ago.

I'd given her a gift for all those birthdays I missed, just a gesture. She was happy, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. I think it's because she just lost another Grand Festival. The Hoenn Grand Festival, Kanto Grand Festival, and other…well, Grand Festivals, seem to elude the "Top Coordinator" title. She arrived in Sinnoh to well, do the same thing. She's got nerve, I admire that.

Well, we're on Sinnoh. Things happened, we'd argue sometimes, and those things can lead to make-outs and French kissing. We found ourselves opponents for the final round of the grand festival. She was wearing a sexy red dress. Damn, why'd she have to wear it in public? Now all those fanboys will have photoshopped posters on their bed.

Only I get to see her like that, just not on the bed part,

…yet.

After what seemed like hours, I won; Customary handshake, the handing of the ribbon, and of course, the paparazzi. We were still on the platform when the media decided to attack us. I think they were already doing that when they printed out on the gossip column about that out-of-context photograph during one of our "get-togethers" as she calls them.

And…here comes the first question. They were shouting "May" or "Drew" for questions.

I just pointed to some news reporter. Oh, wait, I recognize him. It's that star reporter slash Pokémon photographer slash paparazzi, Todd Snap. Oh great, just what I need, paparazzi. "Yeah, Todd Snap here. Drew, you're aware of the rumors around you and May. Will this battle and victory-loss standing affect your relationship in anyway?"

That's the stupidest question I ever heard. Doesn't he know about separating one's feelings from one's ambition? "No."

"Is it true that you are dating? There are some rumors that this is just a publicity stunt."

I wanted to flip him off and tell him it's none of his business. I don't care if our…not-official relationship becomes public, but his questions are annoying. Before I could flip the bird, May blocked me with an arm and said she'll handle this. "As you know, Drew and I are on the tabloids, speculated to be dating. Well, we're going to put those rumors to rest."

I don't know where this is going, but I've got a feeling I'm going to like it.

"Drew and I were already dating 'unofficially' before the tabloids started the rumors." Oh yeah, I definitely liked it. I could so take that dive right now and say the 'L' word. "He'd give me roses, chocolates, and because of our busy schedules, advanced or belated birthday presents."

Great…more annoying questions from Snap… "Excuse me. You said 'unofficial.' Does that mean you two aren't exclusive and together yet?"

Okay, that's not as annoying as I thought. I just won the Sinnoh Festival, got my not-yet-girlfriend to admit we're sort-of together, what's one more risk. I am soooo taking that dive. "I'll answer that question, and put those rumors to rest as well."

I look at her, take her hand, and kiss it. "May, I love you, ever since Hoenn. Will you be my girlfriend?" This stadium is getting too noisy. I don't think I'll hear her, but this is it.

"Yes, Drew, I will." And she kissed me.

This day just couldn't get any better. Talk about a double win. I am one lucky man.


	9. Sweetest Taste

**Sweetest Taste**

Being the stooge in a comedy duo isn't really what it's cracked up to be. It's even worse when the image sticks to reality. But the laughs can be good too.

I want to eat something sweet. I need to pick up my energy for the next taping.

It's been a long time since the Little Miss and I parted ways. I remember the last time she smiled at Pearl and me, and the last time she laughed. We went on a quest looking for all the Legendary Pokémon of the entire region, saved the world, and landed our very own TV show.

Pearl's nose is starting to get bigger every time a fan asks him for an autograph, or when a girl would scream in delight when they see him. Was that even possible? Rehearsing, publicity stunts, everything takes up too much time. I can't even eat anymore because I ran out of ingredients to even cook one Poffin, let alone anything edible for me to eat. So much for something sweet…

And I'm not really as out of ingredients as I said…

The Tauros Stew tastes nice, needs some oregano and some sage…

I also have some _onigiri_ packed.

But I don't have anything sweet! I want candy, donuts, cakes, pies. I still remember the pie I baked for my Little Miss…well; she's not so little anymore, Little…My Lady, Dawn. Yes, that's right, from Little Miss to My Lady… I remember when I also gave her some Poffins to feed her Pokémon for a contest. I want to eat cake, ice cream, or candy. I want to eat something sweet, but we can't have everything we want, no matter how much we want it.

My Lady, do you know that your lips would be the sweetest taste?

* * *

><p><strong>Revision, although I could've done better. Also, I didn't think childhood crushes last that long. Mine in real life certainly didn't.<strong>


	10. Brother at Arms

**Brother at Arms**

Idiot…does he really have to get rice grains all over his face? Mew! We've been on this skit for years. Does he even know the meaning of work ethic? WHY THE HECK AM I EVEN TRYING, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?

I think he has chronic depression or something, and that is not good for the stooge. Worse, that's not good for me. If he can't perform well, we'll get kicked out of the studio, I can kiss my career goodbye, no more girls, no more money, no more pride! I want to give up on him, but I can't. Dia, you lucky bastard, I hope you know how lucky you are that you're my childhood friend and I have some principles, at least.

I will not give up. I know Lucas wants to see Dawn badly, since she left home and began her own journey. He might've been covering it up with his skits, but they just fall flat, and it's just sad. I can tell he wants to be with her wherever she goes. Well, tough break, Dia, we're a pair, so wherever you go, I go…or get dragged into it. Looks like you won't get your moment alone. Speaking of the she-witch, where is Dawn now anyway?

Lucas, you'd better do more than eat, because I've got a feeling it's about to get harder from here on out. No matter what, we'll always have each other's back, got it?


	11. More to Go On

**I originally didn't feel like writing on Paul. For the second male to be entangled with Dawn, I was planning on Kenny or Barry. Sorry about that, Ikarishippers. I'm actually neutral on any pairing concerning Dawn, but I needed a balance (you'll see). It's kinda like the difference between "Cloti" and "Cleris" of FFVII (the former of which is canon and, statistically, more popular than the Cloud and Aerith pairing, which, nevertheless, is popular fanon) or "Kataang" (canon, but not as popular) and "Zutara" (fanon, but very popular). Fortuneshipping is canon with that crush Dia/Lucas has, while Ikarishipping is just fanon with unextensive evidence, with no support whatsoever except for that "opposites attract" fangirlism. HOWEVER, due to popular demand, and my need for balance, Paul will be the second male in the Dawn/Platina love triangle.**

* * *

><p><strong>More to Go On<strong>

Didn't I once say that when two people meet, something is born? Mostly it's rivalry.

I've won so many Pokémon battles that I lost count. I'm better, and I'm going to be the best. I've won more badges and the League Conference is going to start again soon. Ever since I lost to Cynthia, I've gotten better, and more in tune with my Pokémon, not that I'll ever let that idiot Ash have the satisfaction that he changed my outlook, just a little, and definitely not Reggie.

I don't like Ash or that group of his, but I respect them. I heard they broke apart when he went to Isshu. I've gone my own way as well and defeated Brandon while I was in Snowpoint a few years ago. That guy who never opens his eyes (does he even have eyes?) went back to Kanto to become a Pokémon doctor and that troublesome girl is…wherever doing something stupid, Dawn, was it?

If I had to pick a rival, it'd be Cynthia, or one of those three. Cynthia has a lot of opponents, so that won't work. I want a rival for me and me alone. Ash is too…fickle to decide on one rival, and he already has one here for Sinnoh; some dimwitted kid called Barry or something. That Pokémon doctor knows more than he lets on, and he's good at analyzing moves, but he's too soft; being a Pokémon doctor proved it, like when Reggie became a breeder. A Pokémon can only be stronger once it can heal and support on its own. Troublesome…for some reason, even if she is just a coordinator, I want her to be my rival, mine and mine alone. That girly-boy Kenny hasn't been around in a long time anyway. She's perfect with that head-strong stubbornness of hers. I'd have to look for her. I can't believe I wasted money to buy a ticket to Kanto.

Dawn…you are troublesome.


	12. End of the Day

**End of the Day**

I don't know if I want to contact Hilda or not. I stare at my Xtransciever.

This is stupid. I'm already a Pokémon Master. Reshiram made me a hero. I don't have to pay anymore debts because I paid it all back then. I already talked to Bianca and Cheren. Why do I have to talk to Hilda? So what if she was my partner in the Battle Subway?

I need detective time to think about this.

…

…

…

I haven't seen her in a long time. Nite misses Gigi. I tried to discourage him when I paid off that debt. He was very protective of her; he still is. When N took her away, he'd was a bit different. I can tell how much he misses her, and how much he misses Hilda on the studio, or my partner in the Battle Subway.

A Pokémon reflects the feelings of their trainer. I always believed that.

Cheren and Bianca are my childhood friends, for the love of Arceus. I broke their Pokédex (by accident) and we still won that gym battle. I miss them more. Why would Nite still miss Hilda and Gigi after all these years? It's not like I have a hidden wish to see her. I even tried to discourage Nite again and again.

…

It's because she's been here for me longer. I can't explain it, even with detective time. Bianca and Cheren are my childhood friends, so they've been there longer, but it's like Hilda takes a bigger chunk. A minute with her feels like a second, and it runs too fast, too soon. It's like Dialga's gone haywire. I…like her there more than Bianca or Cheren as my Battle subway partner, or my boss.

She's…my friend too. She means something to me, not as much as being a Pokémon Master, but a close second.

At the end of the day…she's…her; she's herself, and that's also being my friend, my boss, or my partner for life – in a Battle Subway kind of partnership…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Ferriswheelshippers. N isn't making an appearance in "World" He might make an appearance in the planned fanfic, though. I'm kinda stuck between ChessAgencyshipping and Ferriswheelshipping, but I'm leaning towards Chess/Agencyshipping, so…it might come against you if you're a fan of N and Hilda together, unless I write a ménage a trois, which is really not my style.**

**Also, I know I promised a Friday update, but that got replaced with this, a revision, so technically, it is an update, just for a different story. Kyouhei, Max, Tracey, other major characters spread out throughout the other realities (e.g. Hiori, Wes, Lunick, etc.) won't get their own chapters, but they will make an appearance in the first of a fanfic quartet.**


	13. Tea and Cake

**Tea and Cake**

Another day, another taste.

I just fell sick for three days, and I never even got to taste my Torchic soup because my nose was stuffed. IT WAS HORRIBLE! What kind of world is it when a sick and hungry man can't even taste what he cooks because of a cold? What's even worse is that I haven't even battled anyone with a premium brand of their own for a long time and I-

!

OW! Somebody just planted their heels on my face!

"Uhh…sorry?"

Well, that's a voice I never thought I'd hear again. I can't say I'm not happy to see her…but, "Iris! Get off me! I can't breathe."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No! I'm saying stop sitting on my chest and get off me."

I take in a big gasp of air when I feel the pressure get off my lungs, and get up. "What fortunate and good wind brought you here, Iris?"

"Really? 'What fortunate and good wind.' Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Fine. I came here because Drayden is sick, so he asked me to take over. I got bored, and I missed you and your cooking… buuuuuuuuut, if you don't wanna see me, I'll just go on this tour alone." She held up to two ferry tickets to Hoenn.

I didn't exactly expect that response, or those tickets. She's baiting me…I know it, but still…tickets, and I have to be a good host. Chili and Cress can take care of themselves anyway. What're a few days in Hoenn with Iris? "Fine. Would you like to come in for tea and cake, Iris?"


	14. Acceptance

**Hey guys, I'm sorry. I had to skip Trip. At the moment, I really can't portray him in a positive light because of his general attitude towards Ash and the Kanto region. So, in order to avoid anger from Trip fans, I had to skip him. However, I'm making a promise that he will, and I'm going to make sure of that, appear on the planned fanfic, playing secondary support roles along with other characters, but integral, nonetheless. So, I'm sorry, and well, there is some good news, particularly for Team Rocket fans...**

**Hooray for Rocketshippers. As you know, since this fanfiction combines all manga, anime, and games, you must know about EToP and James and Jessie's current condition there. Also, Jessie's chapter also declares her as a part of Team Rocket still, but I never explicitly stated that James was also there. This chapter reveals why she still is even if James quit in my planned fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

I wish she'd stop working with Team Rocket. It was all behind the past. I know she misses her mother and wants to find her, but if she doesn't stop, our son will be motherless too.

I asked Meowth to keep an eye on her and be her teammate in the field, but I still can't help but worry. Her motherhood is making it worse. I keep asking the Legendaries that nothing bad will happen to her, or our son. I know she's using her greed and wants for rewards as a pretentious motive to continue working, but Miyamoto is long gone by now.

Those reports must be a fake. Ever since Giovanni disappeared, she became desperate, knowing that the only person who has a lead to Miyamoto is gone to search for his son, while he can't empathize with her and send some search party for Miyamoto.

She doesn't even apply for maternity leave when she was pregnant. I had sent another letter to Delia, Ash's mother, to ask him to put a stop to Jessie and her unreachable wishes and knock some sense into her by defeating her in a Pokémon battle, but Delia replied back that she understands, since she and another friend of hers are mothers too, and that Ash wasn't reachable, videophone, letter, or Xtransciever. Jessie lost track of them because I had to force her to avoid heavy work, and some speech I paid a playwright to make about how Miyamoto wouldn't want her to be a mother like herself who was negligent. I hope it'll last long enough for our son while he grows up. He'll be older soon. Maybe Jessie will take time off from "work" to actually be a mother instead of looking for hers.

* * *

><p><strong>At last, the end of the "World" story. I would've included Tracey, Max, Trip, Nate, and N, but I was really uninspired, and Trip was making it hard for me to portray him in a positive light, and I can't act on him until Best Wishes! ends. They'll make appearances in the planned story. So will Bianca and Cheren. James is kinda OOC for the anime, but remember, his personality is integrated with his game and EToP counterpart, I see it as an evolution of character-building. Kind of like other characters.<strong>


End file.
